


But if you don't dear, confess

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Interrogation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: “You’ll tell us everything in time.”





	But if you don't dear, confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



> For Nobutsiriuslywhat, waaay past her birthday. (But given nonetheless)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to CatrinaSL for the beta! <3

“ _ Please. _ ” Darcy begged. They’d been teasing her for what felt like hours, bringing her expertly  to the edge over and over again but never letting her reach her peak. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her skin slick and shining in the low light. Her muscles ached with the strain of pulling against the rough rope binding her wrists and ankles bound spread eagled on the mattress, wide open to all their efforts of interrogation. 

“Come on, Darce.” James’ low voice was like velvet covering steel. “You can stop this any time.” His breath tickled her ear as he bent low, reaching over her head to give the clamps squeezing her aching nipples a sharp flick. She couldn’t help but cry out as  _ painpleasure  _ jolted through her. “You know what to say. One word and this will all end. One word, that’s all.” 

She let out a low whine as Nat softly circled her fingers around her clit, skirting but  _ not quite _ touching it. Darcy tried to shift her hips up, down,  _ anything _ to get contact, but the ropes were unforgiving. Nat smiled at her whimper, blood red lips parting to reveal gleaming teeth. 

“You’ll tell us everything in time.” Nat gave her a few teasing thrusts with a her fingers, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ . She needed  _ more _ . 

Darcy licked her lips and tasted sweat. “Please, I-”

“You what?” Bucky said, drawing out the words. “ _ Hmm? _ ” 

“I need…” Darcy half sobbed. 

Hands ran up and down her arms in soothing strokes as Nat bent low, her mouth low over her pussy. Darcy could feel her breath on her skin, wanted to buck up into her mouth but-

Pain flared as Bucky flicked her clamped nipples once more. Darcy cried out and squeezed her eyes shut against the sharp ache just as Natasha licked her once, broadly up her slit. The pain and pleasure mixed together, a frisson of excitement shooting low in Darcy’s belly. Her breath caught in her throat as she panted with need.

“Come on, Darce,” Bucky whispered in her ear. “You want it. You have the power to make it stop. Only you. Just say the word.” 

Darcy drew a shuddering breath and opened her eyes to see Bucky leaning over her. She looked into his eyes and murmured, “Leviathan.”

“Good girl,” he crooned. 

With a quick nod to Nat, Bucky released the clamps squeezing her nipples. Pain flooded her chest as the blood returned. Darcy gasped, and Bucky covered her mouth in a bruising kiss. At the same time, Nat licked up her slit, then sucked Darcy’s clit into her mouth. After one second, then two, the pain ebbed enough to let the need push through like a wave. Nat skillfully used her mouth, bringing Darcy over the edge almost instantly. 

Her ears rang with the force of her orgasm. The aftershocks rippled through her to the soundtrack soothing murmurs from her partners.  _ So good, Darce. _ Through the haze, she felt hands at her wrists and ankles, releasing the knots that held her wide open. She lay there a moment, her heart pounding, and caught her breath. Two pairs of warm hands grasped her wrists and massaged to ease the stiffness. 

Darcy tipped her head back and grinned up at them before closing her eyes in bliss. “Best. Birthday.  _ Ever _ .”


End file.
